


Exposure

by McKayRulez



Series: <-Sam & Rodney - Geeks in Love - < [16]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, Celebrations, Celebrities, Declassification (Stargate), F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Pining Rodney McKay, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Rodney McKay's Citrus Allergy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Sam doesn’t know the real reason why Rodney wanted her to meet his mother, nor why he insisted she should come along to stay with them in Canada for the weekend. She just knew this whole ‘prove to his mother that he actually has friends' excuse was flimsy at best.





	1. Disclosure

Lights flashed, and the sound of thousands of clicks were everywhere, as cameras took snapshots of Hank Landry at the podium. 

“Today has been a long time coming, but it’s time for the world to finally know the truth of what we’re facing.” Landry announced. 

Sam watched the General- Or should she now say ‘President’ Landry (that was going to take some time to get used to) from around the back curtain. 

“This is it. Can you believe it?” Daniel asked as he bounded up to her excited. 

“It’s so.. Surreal...” Sam admitted. She knew it had been inevitable, but to actually be here to witness it was another thing entirely. She looked back on stage as she heard her cue. 

“I want to introduce to you the brave men and women who have been fighting for your safety this whole time. Those who never once expected praise or recognition. Just doing their damndest to protect this world. Our true heroes.” Landry raised a hand out. “It is my pleasure to introduce to you Earth’s Flagship team! Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Colonel Samantha Carter of SG-1!” 

There was thunderous applause as Mitchell, Jackson and Carter stepped foot on stage. 

Sam squinted against the blinding dizzying lights, as Cameron took Hank’s place at the mic. 

“I just want to say, it’s been an honor to serve this country.” 

\--

Sometime later… 

Rodney leaned against the wall of an abandoned hallway in the mountain. His eyes stared reluctantly at the phone in his palm. The flashing alerts of messages in his inbox and phone recordings flickered across the screen. Most were emails from old colleagues wanting to suck up to him to get better access at the technological goodies, the rest from press, but the two missed calls, one from his mum and one from his.. Male bio donor, stood out most to him. 

Carter passed by him. Her eyes scanning the area in a way all SG teams had developed the habit of doing, when on a new and potentially dangerous world. 

"It's safe." Rodney muttered, as he continued to scroll through his messages. 

This corridor was as far as possible from the press tour routes Dr. Jackson was currently in the process of giving. It's why Rodney choose this spot to contemplate his options. No distractions. 

"Good." Sam breathed out a sigh of relief, as she went next to him and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Her eyes still patrolling the entrances and exists. "If I have to get any more pictures taken, I'll go blind from all the flashes." As if on cue, she rubbed her strained eyes. 

"I know!" Rodney grinned and showed her his phone, that had a picture of her as it's new background. It was a photo of her tripping as she went on stage, after Landy had introduced her to the public. She did a faceplant on live television and McKay was loving it. "This is my favourite. My beautiful, graceful, blonde." 

"Ughh. McKayyyy. Whyyy?" She asked in a pained whined voice. She wasn't sure how she was going to let that embarrassment down, and just hoped the flashy new tech was enough to overwhelm people’s attention to forget her little accident. She reached out for his phone in an attempt to take it, but he held it over his head, grinning even more now. 

"I'll cherish all 514 photos and counting that I've downloaded of you so far." He gave her a teasing seductive look. "During my.. off hours..." 

"You mean your lonely pathetic nights." Carter corrected.

Rodney didn't seem put off and tilted his head. "Oh yes, and I'll enjoy every second of it with photos of you to keep me company." He countered. 

"You're such a creep." 

"Thank you, blue eyes. It means a lot to me that you have such.. Dirty expectations from me." He bantered back. 

"This is why Jennifer dumped you." 

"Or did I dump her for you?" Sam rolled her eyes as Rodney placed a hand on his chest. "The torch still burns for you." 

"You're really sad, you know that." 

Just then they heard chatting, as people turned into the hallway. Some of the press were being lead to the bathrooms. They looked up to see Sam and Rodney, and it was like all hell broke loose. 

"Colonel Carter! Colonel Carter! Over here! Can we get an interview?" They held up their cameras in a desperate bid to peer over the shoulders of their escorts. 

Sam quickly ducked around the corner dragging McKay along, as the guards held the press back from following. They soon found themselves in the mess hall, and hoping not to be disturbed, took a seat at the far corner. 

Sam covered her head with her arms. "Am I going to have to wear a disguise everywhere I go now? Even at work?" 

"Hmm.. If you do, at least don't wear a wing. You just won't be the same with black hair." 

Sam gave Rodney a look for his vain statement, then sighed and placed her forehead against the table. She was really getting tired of all of this. 

"Well." Rodney began, after a moment, and looked up pointedly at her. "At least you're an inspiration to all the little STEM girls out there. Maybe they'll name an ice cream flavor after you?" 

Sam stared at him for a second, then snorted.

"What? They did it for Tony Stark?" 

Sam shook her head grinning, then relented. "I guess it isn't so bad." It just is most of the time.. She thought to herself. 

Rodney smirked. "It definitely isn't." 

Sam gave a sigh of mock exasperation. "Let me guess. You must be loving all the attention." She rolled her eyes. "Nobel Prize, glory and fame, and all that?" 

"Oh." He grinned. "That indeed, but I'm more happy of your celebrity status actually." 

Sam frowned, not liking where this was going. "Oh?" 

Rodney looked back at his phone and scrolled through the gallery thoughtfully. "So, how long before your nudes get leaked by the way? That always happens to celebrities." 

"Jokes on you. I don't have any nudes." Carter stated bluntly, not taking the bait. 

"Damn."

\--

"You know, you’re a celebrity to now." Carter countered after awhile. 

"Oh, I suppose I am in a way.." Rodney glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment, then looked at Sam smirking. "Why? Are you waiting for my nudes to get leaked?" 

"No!" Sam huffed. "Is that all you think about? You're really not helping the male brained stereotype, McKay." 

"What can I say? I just can't control myself around beautiful blondes." 

“Well, I’m a hundred percent sure no one would want to see ‘those pictures’ of you McKay.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I know for a fact my little Japanese minion, Kusanagi, would pay good money for some.” 

“Wow.. One fan girl. You’re so popular, McKay.” Carter stated in an overly sarcastic tone. 

He smirked. “Aren’t I?”

Sam shook her head. "Anyway, what I was going to say was, how are you handling all this really? How are you not stressed out that everyone is watching your every move? Writing weird gossip about you? Following you around everywhere with cameras like creepy stalkers?" 

Rodney shrugged. "I actually think it's about time." 

"Ugh. You really are a narcissist." Sam stated roughly, both slightly annoyed at his lack of sharing in her misery, and a little jealous he was taking this so well, when she wasn't at all. 

"I don't think it's that.. It's just because I wanted people to recognize what I've done for so long that it's finally a blessing to have it. Even at work after I'd pull off some miracle, no one ever cared or bother to say ‘thanks’. It was just the things we'd do on the daily. Same old, same old." 

Sam watched him quietly as she tried to understand his point of view, but she wasn't sure she could. They were just doing their job after all. Saving the world was its own reward after all. 

Rodney continued on, "Now it's different. Now I finally feel... Appreciated...." 

After a moment of silence, realizing Carter had nothing more to say, Rodney reluctantly went back to his messages. He frowned. 

His uneasy peaked her interest. Well, anything that bugged McKay that could be teased about was always fair game to her, and if she couldn’t get him miserable about the whole fame thing, maybe this was her way back into the teasing game. "What is it?"

Rodney shook his head. "Nothing." 

"It must be something.. You look like someone killed your cat." 

"My..." His eyes drifted across the ceiling as he played with his lip. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Carter, or how'd he'd word it, so instead He laid his phone on the table for her to see. 

Sam frowned at his reluctant behavior, then looked down at the phone. It read a message from "Mad Mummy" and another from a number known only as "Voldemort". She gazed up slightly stunned. "Oh." That wasn't what she had expected. "That's.. Nice that your mom called?.." She questioned, unsure of his reaction. 

Rodney reluctantly nodded, his eyes sliding away from hers. "Yeah, 'Mum' is great." He emphasized her title and meant it. She was awesome, but he wouldn't dare mention the other one as great. 

"Whose Voldemort?" 

"He who shouldn't be named." 

"Yeah, I got that." Sam replied dryly with an eye roll. 

"He's my.." Rodney looked back up at the ceiling, his nervous fingers tapping the table. "Male bio donor." 

Sam gave him a weirded out, questioning look. “Your what?... Are you.. Trying to have a baby or something?” 

Rodney raised a hand. “What? No!” He shook his head and his hands as he spoke. “No, no, I mean… Ya know.. The guy who helped my mum… ‘make’ me?” 

"You mean your dad?" 

Rodney finally looked directly at her, upset. "Don't call him that, please." He looked to the side and admitted. "The only time I ever call him.. 'that'.. is when I'm trying to get Jeannie to do something for me." 

Sam backed off and handed the phone back to him. "Yeah, sure." She responded confused. "So.. Have you listened to the messages." 

"Not yet." 

"Rodney, they're your parents." 

"Mum is. And I'll get back to her as soon as possible!" Rodney defended. "It-.. It's just not a great time.." 

"I know we're busy," Sam agreed, "but she's your family." Sam looked away distant and sad. "Work will always be here, family.. You never know when it'll be your last.. You know.." Sam thought of her father and mother, and tried not to tear up. So much time was wasted, and she hated herself for it. She didn't want McKay to make the same mistake. 

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Rodney conceded and sighed as he stared at the phone. "I know." 

"I'm sure it'll go fine. Your parents probably just want to congratulate you." 

"Mum most definitely would.. She's sweet that way." 

She noticed he left out his father once again, and watched as he pushed a number to delete Voldemort’s message before even hearing it. Subconsciously, Sam placed her hand on Rodney's, in a rare moment of sympathy. She knew how hard rifts between children and fathers could be. She had spent so much time blaming her own father for what had happened to her mother, that now looking back on it, it was just really sad and stupid. It wasn’t his fault.. It never was his fault. She hopped McKay wasn’t going through something similar. 

Rodney looked up at her confused at the gesture, and Sam realized what she did. She pulled her hand back awkwardly and stood up. "I'll give you some privacy." 

As she made her way to the door, she glanced back at Rodney. An embarrassed and rather bright smile played across his lips, as he listened to the phone pressed against his ear. Sam smiled sadly to herself, and soon left to the reluctant barrage of flashing cameras as she exited   
the mountain.


	2. Introduction

The next day, Carter watched Cameron with his family, (that had just beamed in from Kansas), from the team’s usual table in the mess hall. 

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked as he sat down with a tray. 

“Nothing. Just watching them.” 

Daniel followed her gaze and saw Cameron’s parents. “Frank and Wendy?” He asked. 

“Yeah, have you met them yet?” 

Daniel nodded. “They’re nice people.” He straightened his glasses as he looked as his meal. “Just try not to stare at the prosthetics.. It’s a bit... inconsiderate.” 

“Oh.” Sam shook her head. “I wasn’t.” Sam looked to Daniel. “Did it seem like I was?” 

“Kind of.. I mean.. You are watching them like a hawk...” 

She glanced at the family reunion. “I didn’t mean too.. I was just curious what they were like,.. and how Cam is doing.” 

“Then why don’t you go talk to them?” 

“No, they’re here for Cameron. I don’t want to get in the way.” 

Before Daniel could respond, a loud voice chimed in. 

“Oh, really? I have a hard time believing that.” Rodney suddenly interrupted as he went to their table and promptly sat down without invitation, jello in hand. 

Daniel side glanced McKay confused. “Sorry?” 

“Colonel Carter here got involved in my family business, and now she needs to pay up and meet my mum.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. You’re going to have to meet my mother.” 

“Why?” 

“So I could prove to my mum, that I ‘can’ and ‘do’ have friends.” 

Sam mock gasped. “Really? Congratulations!” 

Rodney tilted his head and stared at her unamused. 

“I don’t get it.” Daniel frowned. 

“My mum’s got it in her head that I’ve spent all my time alone in a lab somewhere in another galaxy.” 

“Awwww. She’s worried you don’t have friends?” Sam batted her eyelashes teasingly. 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” 

“What did she do?” Daniel asked. 

“Yeah, what did I do?” 

“She told me to talk to my family, and I did. Jeannie informed me our mum saw all this stuff on TV about Atlantis that Carter gave a report on, talking about when she was in command. You mentioned me as the head scientist.” 

“Well.. You are.” 

“Yes, I know that, thank you, but now she knows I was in Pegasus with a ton of life sucking aliens and is worried I haven’t showed my face to her, because I got the years drained out of me.” He pointed at Sam. “So you’re going to reassure my mum that I’m okay, and that I’m not some lonely crazy scientist, and for her to stop worrying about me.” 

“Hmmm..” Sam leaned back and looked at the ceiling. “I don’t know.. You are pretty lonely.” 

“And kind of crazy.” Daniel added. “Like a fox.” 

Rodney frowned. “Sam, please. My mum is driving me crazy. She calls me every half an hour wanting updates!” 

“I don’t think that’s my problem to fix.” 

“What? You’d rather let a poor old woman continue to worry about her kid? I didn’t think you’d be that cruel blue eyes.” 

“Why don’t you introduce her to Teyla, or John? You know, your ‘Actual Friends’.” 

“You mean you don’t consider yourself one of my actual friends?” Rodney looked hurt. 

“No.” Sam looked up exasperated. “I just meant that they’re.. Well.. Closer to you?” 

“John has a complicated enough history with his own troublesome family. I’m not gonna add my baggage into his life, and Teyla is busy taking care of Torren and learning Earth customs and stuff.” He answered, making excuses. “Besides, Sam, I’ve known you years before I ever met them. Hell, you were the first person I was introduced to in the SGC as a whole!” 

“I don’t know.” Sam looked to Daniel for some support, but unfortunately he was looking down at his tray and taking a bite of his food. “I’m rather busy..” 

Rodney frowned. “Please. Just do this for me.” 

Daniel looked up from his meal and returned Carter’s gaze. “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Sam gave Daniel a look. “You just had to say that.. Now this thing was jinxed forever.” 

Daniel gave her a sad smile, and she sighed giving in. “Fine.. I mean, why not, right? 

\--

When the secrecy of the Stargate Program was lifted, Rodney thought it would be great. He'd finally be accepted by his science peers, and get the recognition he deserved for all the breakthroughs he made in secret. All the scientists that thought he was a washed out joke that never published a paper for review in years. He thought the hardest part would be explaining how the advance technologies functioned to all the moronic press that had hundreds (if not thousands) of questions and misplaced fears about the use of 'alien' technology and how it would impact their lives. If it was environmentally sound, or if they caused cancer, etcetera, etcetera. What he didn't expect however, was right as he walked off stage, after General Landry's address to the public, that he'd get a call from his mother. 

Now here they were, three days later, watching his mum re-materialize in front of them. It was a bit strange to say the least. He and Sam had been through this with Jeannie in the past, he just never expected his mother to be brought into this to. 

“Meerkat!” A short, blue eyed, woman proclaimed as she flashed on board, much to Carter’s surprise. She gave Rodney a hug. “It’s so good to see you!” 

“Mummy! It’s good to see you too.” 

“Meerkat?” Sam mouthed, as she eyed Rodney teasingly and Rodney’s eyes darted back daringly. 

“Oh, look at you! You’ve gotten so big!” 

“Uh, Thanks.” 

“Those alien bugs haven't hurt you have they? I saw all about those horrid things on the telly!” 

“Mummy!” Rodney flushed embarrassed, as his mom did a thorough inspection of him. “I’m fine!” 

Sam couldn’t help but smile. It was cute. 

Rodney snapped his fingers and pointed to her. “This is Sam.” He gestured to her, as he tried to stop dying of embarrassment. 

“Oh! I’ve seen you before!.. You were the lady demonstrating the holograms years ago!” 

Sam nodded, remembering that thing with the Asgard. She tried not to get sad remembering Thor. Instead, she just reached out a hand to shake hers. “It’s very nice you meet you, Mrs. McKay.” 

“It’s Miss, dear.” The woman smiled. 

“Sorry.. And he’s..” Sam gestured vaguely to Rodney. “Meerkat?” She grinned at Rodney’s discomfort. 

“Oh.” Rodney’s mom held his arm and gave it a gentle pay. “My poor baby boy never like his name. Well, I don’t want to upset him, so instead of calling him Meredith, It’s Meerkat. Because my baby boy always loved cats. So Mer + Cat =” 

“Meerkat.” Sam finished for her nodding. “Cute.” She looked pointedly at Rodney with a sinister smile. She had a feeling that McKay’s mother was going to be full of embarrassing stories to tease Rodney with as future banter ammunition. 

Suddenly, realization seemed to dawn on the woman. “Oh! You’re Thee Samantha Carter!” 

Sam blinked. “Yes?” Didn’t we just go over this? She wondered to herself. 

His mother turned to him smiling. “So this was the woman you told me so much about.” Rodney looked like a deer in headlights.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” She crossed her arms giving Rodney a teasing look. 

“Oh yes, years ago, back when Meerkat kept in touch, while he worked in America. He said all good things dear. That you were smart.” She leaned closer smiling. “and very pretty…” Suddenly her smile turned into annoyance. “But what he didn’t mention was you’re also a bit rude.” 

Sam stared at the short woman confused. “Sorry?” 

“You sent my baby boy to Russia!” She accused angrily. 

Sam stared at her awkwardly. Oh right.. That was.. a thing.. Many, many years ago.. 

Well... this turned fast…. 

Rodney gestured to the window trying to distract her. “Hey look Mummy! Space! Isn’t that much more interesting than talking? Look!” 

His mother finally stopped giving a death glare at her son’s insistence, and looked out the Daedalus' window. “Oh my. Would you look at that.” 

“Yes. Much stars. Very Pretty.” Rodney nodded and went to stand next to Sam. 

“Rodney.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Does your mother think I’m your own personal Wraith?” 

“Well, no. That role goes to Voldemort…” 

“Ah.” Sam nodded. 

Rodney tilted his head and frowned. “But yeah, she probably views you as an evil Goa’uld.” 

“Great….” 

“Don’t worry. My mum’s super sweet. She’ll get over it and be your bestie by lunch time.” 

“I seriously somehow doubt that.” 

“Meerkat!” 

Rodney looked away from Sam and down at his mother as she left the window. “Yes, Mummy?” 

“You said something about lunch? Are you hungry, dear?”

“A little peckish, but I’m fine.” 

“No, if you’re hungry, you’re not fine. Have you been eating properly?” 

“Yes, mummy.” He sighed, as she brought him down to her level, so she could feel his forehead. 

“Are you sure? You haven’t had any dizzy spells? No seizures? You know how focused you get in the lab.” 

“Seizures?” Sam questioned, then regretted it when the death stare returned. 

“He has hypoglycemia.” 

“I didn’t know that.” Sam admitted. 

The woman shook her head agitated. “Meerkat, was this woman really your boss?” 

“It’s fine mummy. Let’s just go get something to eat.” 

“Quite right.” She looked around. “How does that beam thing work again?” 

“Well get it to work, don’t worry about it mum.” 

Sam and Rodney stepped aside to inform the bridge of their departure. Sam then gave a look to Rodney, but didn’t say a word, instead he spoke for her. “Hey, you were the one telling me to reconnect with my family and all. It’s not my fault they hate you.” 

Sam sighed and shook her head. She guessed that was true. 

In a flash of light, they were standing in Miss McKay's house. Sam looked around the quaint little kitchen. It had a warm, homely feel to it. Though, she supposed any place would, after staying so long, both on the metallic Hammond, and in the bare concrete jungle of the SGC. 

“Make yourself at home dear!” The now once more cheery woman announced as she went to the fridge and started to take out various ingredients. 

“Mummy, you don’t have to prepare anything. We can go to a restaurant. I can pay for it. My treat.” 

“Are you sure? It’s not any trouble.” 

Rodney took her hands from the fridge, and held them gently. He looked her in the eyes. “I wanted to spend this time with you. It’s been years since we had time together, and I don’t want to waste a second of it.” He glanced at Sam then back at his mom. “Let’s enjoy this time together, please? Also.. I’d feel bad making you slave away in the kitchen...” 

Rodney gave my mother a small pout and she relented. “Awe, my sweet, sensitive boy. Okay, okay. I’ll let you treat me, but not to much okay? I don’t want to put you out.“ 

Rodney smiled and let his mother grab her keys and loop her arms with him. She gave one last look to Sam then agreed. “Alright, we can go.” 

Sam watched the two, from the back seat, as they chatted idly in the car. She enjoyed listening to the two catch up. She felt awkward being the intrusive third wheel, but for the most part during the car ride it seemed like she was forgotten about. 

\--

They took their seats and a waiter brought their menus. Miss McKay looked over the list carefully and leaned over to Rodney’s menu pointing at things. 

“No, no. Definitely not that.” She pointed down the list. “Not that either.” 

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing. She guessed pickiness ran in the family. 

The waiter came back after a few minutes. “Anyone ready?” 

“I’ll have the steak.” Sam answered, then shot Rodney a teasing glance. She looked back at the server, with a head tilt and innocent grin. “And the lemon meringue pie.” 

Rodney paled and Sam couldn't help but grin. She knew it was mean, but since Rodney had already said he was buying, the thought of McKay actually being forced to pay for her to have a Lemon pie to eat in front of him was somehow hilarious to her. 

The attendant nodded and wrote it down, then looked at the other two. Rodney’s mum was still over looking the list with a critical eye. “Does the lady and gentleman need more time to decide?” 

Miss McKay shook her head and motioned to the waiter. “Does the chicken have any kind of seasoning or dressing on it?” 

“There’s some dressing on it, yes.” 

“Would you be a dear and find out if there’s any lemon on it?” 

The waiter gave a confused nod and left. 

Miss McKay huffed. “These menus really need to address more allergy warnings.” She then shot Sam a look. “And you missy, better eat at a different table.” 

Sam’s grin faltered. “Wait..” She looked between the two. “The citrus allergy… That’s.. real?..” 

Rodney and his mom gave her a look, and suddenly, Sam wished they’d go back to forgetting she was there. 

“What kind of question is that?” Rodney asked confused. 

“Who would fake an allergy?” His mom stated sternly. 

Sam slumped lower in her chair embarrassed. She guessed that was a valid response… But.. Really everyone at the SGC thought it was fake.. That it was just McKay being a hypochondriac about food.. Shit.. She, Cameron and Sheppard even threatened him with lemons from time to time… It never seemed like a big deal.. 

Rodney’s mom looked up at him questioningly. “Really? This girl?” She pointed at Carter. “This is the one?” He looked at her sheepishly and nodded, and she just shook her head bewildered. 

When the lemon pie returned from the kitchen, Sam sunk even lower, and was really regretting coming along for all of this. 

\--

Sam didn’t know the real reason why Rodney wanted her to meet his mother, nor why he insisted she should come along to stay with them in Canada for the weekend. She just knew this whole ‘prove to his mother that he actually has friends' excuse wasn’t holding up, because it was clear his mother didn’t see her as ‘friendship material’. She thought from the reaction to the phone messages before, that maybe he didn’t get along with his mother, and that's why he wanted back up. Moral support maybe? However, now she could clearly tell McKay was fine with his mom, it was just this illusive dad out of the picture that he didn’t want to be involved with. So why? What was she there for? 

She wouldn’t know why until after dinner, when his mother sized her up in a gaze. “I guess I can see it.” 

“See what?” 

“Why my baby loves you so much.” 

“Sorry?” 

“No, I’m the one who's sorry. I’ve been harsh on you the entire time, because.. Well.. He’s my baby, you know? I don’t think anyone is good enough for him..” She looked to her son for a moment and gave a nod, then looked back at her. 

“I.. I don’t understand.” Sam looked at the woman confused and asked. “Did… Did you think we were.. ‘Together, together?’ As in a couple?” 

“All I know is that my baby boy has been in love with you for years now, and somehow-,” Miss McKay gestured vaguely over Sam. “you being you that hasn’t changed that.” She looked back at Rodney. “So it must be real then.” She looked back at Sam. “I approve.” 

“You approve of-?” Sam blinked. “I’m- I’m not here to ask for your son’s hand if that’s what you’re implying?” 

McKay’s mother didn’t respond, but instead turned to Rodney and held his hands. “I know it didn’t work out for me and your.. You know.. But don’t let what that man did to you scar you for life. Don’t let him win and put you off from making your own family. Don’t let our failed marriage that stop you from finding your own happiness.” 

She turned and looked at Sam. She gave her a sad smile then gave her a peck to the forehead. “Take good care of my baby.” 

“Uh.. Okay?” 

Rodney’s mom left for the bathroom and Sam turned to Rodney confused. “What the hell was that?” 

“I told you my mum would be your bestie soon enough.” 

“Rodney! She thinks we’re destined to get married!” 

“Yeah?” 

“‘Yeah?’ That’s all you have to say?” 

“What else is there to say? Would you have preferred me to ask you to marry me?” 

“No!” 

“Well, that’s why I didn’t ask! My mum’s right, you are rude.” 

“Why does she think we’re a couple?” 

“Because we got that sexy banter vibe? I mean, we do have a spark in that department.” He winked. 

Sam gave him a no nonsense look. 

“Look, I don’t know. Maybe because you’re the first girl I brought to meet her… And well.. The only girl she’s ever seen me with... in general…” 

“That’s… Sad?” 

“Hey!” Rodney frowned getting offended. “I focused more on my studies and piano, rather than girls when I was younger, thank you very much. Sorry, I didn’t try to date ever girl I set my eyes on.” 

Sam shook her head, getting to the point that really stuck in her head. “She said you’re in love with me. Did you tell her that?” 

Rodney looked away. “I..” He flushed. “Look, it’s been years since we’ve communicated! I haven’t written to her since I left for Atlantis! I don’t remember every single thing I wrote her, okay!” 

The way Rodney’s body language and lack of ability to look at her told her differently. “You're a bad liar.” 

Rodney huffed. “Did Sheppard tell you that?” 

“Rodney…” Sam’s voice softened as she realized what this meant. “You’ve been.. in love with me... all these years?” It was obvious that he always flirted with her, but she thought it was just playful banter… 

Rodney said nothing and she gave him a sympathetic look. He finally glanced at her after her long silence, then looked away annoyed. “Don’t do that.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t look at me with pity, like I’m some pathetic loser, who knew all along he never had a chance.” 

“I- I didn’t mean to make you-” 

Sam was cut off as Rodney continued. “I kept trying to ignore it.. Tried to settle for Katie, then Keller, but it always blew up, because the whole time I was with them, I was still in love with you.” 

Sam stared at Rodney stunned. “Rodney.. I..” She didn’t know what to say to that. 

“I know. You can say it.” Rodney raised his hands defeated. “It’s fucked up. I’m a shitty person, and they deserved so much better.” 

Miss McKay arrived. “Sorry, I took so long.” She looked between the two. “Is something wrong, dear?” 

Rodney’s wet eyes looked away. “Nothing, mum. Let’s.. Let’s just go home, okay?” 

Rodney was silent the whole car ride home. His mother seemed to realize he needed some space for some reason, and said nothing in return. 

Sam stared out the window, watching the Canadian landscape pass by, and wondered why she felt just as cold and empty as the view beyond her.


End file.
